happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
All In Vein/Trivia
Trivia *This marks a rare instance of Mondo releasing more than one internet season 3 Happy Tree Friends episode in less than a month. This and the previous episode were both released in October. ** This happened again a year later with the episodes Pet Peeve and A Vicious Cycle, respectively. *This is the first Halloween episode where Lumpy dies. *This is the second time that Giggles is listed as missing on the side of a milk carton. The first time was in Junk in the Trunk. **Coincidentally, Lumpy is responsible for both of her disappearances. *This episode has one of the shortest morals in the entire series. *This episode confirms Truffles and Lammy's first deaths. *This is so far the only internet episode to have a scrolling credits roll. Usually only TV episodes have this. *The feauturing characters in this episode make up three out of the four characters who appear in Cold Hearted and the appearing characters (not counting Petunia) are the same characters who were apart of Vote or Die. *This is one of only five episodes in which Lumpy killed another character intentionally (the other four being Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Dunce Upon a Time, We're Scrooged!, and Banjo Frenzy). *This is the third episode to depict Lumpy as a mythical being. Previously he was a giant and a genie. *Just like other Halloween episodes like Peas in a Pod and Without a Hitch, this episode uses an opening card in the style of a horror movie poster. *This is the second episode where Lumpy sits in a car driven by The Mole, the first being Blind Date. *The background during the opening (before the episode title and during the credits) is the red version of the Happy Tree Friends 3rd season intro background. *This is the fifth time Lumpy isn't seen living in a trailer, the other four times being Junk in the Trunk where he lived in a house, Dunce Upon a Time where he's a giant in a castle, and Aw Shucks! and Peas in a Pod where he lives on a farm. *The paper ghost's wailing is heard once again in this episode. *If the episode is paused at just the right moment when the hypnotizing swirl engulfs the screen, the text "You love Happy Tree Friends" can be seen. But you have to be quick, as the text flashes for only a split second. *This is the fourth time a character is overweight. The others times are Ipso Fatso, Take a Hike, and Icy You. *This is the first time that The Mole expresses sadness. *The music pieces used in the intro and credits are the same ones used in Without a Hitch. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, Nutty in Icy You, and Lumpy in Aw, Shucks!. *This marks the third time one or more characters died due to the sun. The others are Flippy, Handy, and Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Toothy in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is the only season 3 episode that Lammy and Mr. Pickels appear in without Flaky. *This is the first time a secret message is shown before the credits. *This is the only episode to date where Mr. Pickels dies. (Debatable) *In the credits, they put Zdravomir "Z" Staykov as Zdravomir "Cro-Marmot" Staykov. *By this episode, all the regular characters in Happy Tree Friends have died at least once. In this case, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles died for the first time in this episode, and the original twenty characters all died in Class Act, including the first deaths of Fliqpy, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot. Cultural References *As expected, this episode is based on Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula and Konami game series, Castlevania. *Before the credits play, there are a couple parodies of real life products. The first one was for Lumpy Luncheon Meat, which is a parody of Spam, and the other one shows Petunia on a container of salt called "Happy Tree Friends Salt", which is a parody of Morton Salt. **On the container of salt, the text "When in pain, it's sore!" can be seen. This is a reference to Morton Salt's slogan "When it rains, it pours". *The moral is a reference to the blood type B Positive (since Lumpy is a vampire). Superlatives *The Mole's death in this episode is similar to Giggles' death in Helping Helps and the third generic tree ninjas death in Books of Fury. *Giggles, Lammy and Truffles' deaths are similar to Cub's death in Read 'em and Weep. *Lumpy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Royal Flush. Production Notes *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Giggles in this episode. *Warren Graff's voice was sampled for Toothy when he runs away from the ambulance. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia